daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
Vorrak
The Vorrak are another subspecies of Humans. They are the most abundant of the races, having expanded all across their world and forging an elaborate history of their race. The Vorrak can have blonde, black, brown or red hair. They usually grow to about 5’2”. They usually live for about 60 years. History None quite know how life began on Vorech, but it did, and it evolved quickly. The Vorrak developed towns and cities, great armies and great men. Conflict and euphoria exist on equal parts on that world. Then a relative peace fell upon the world. However, it did not last long. When The Catastrophe occurred, they stood no chance, and were quickly destroyed. Geography Vorech’s climate varies as much as Earth’s does, with similar ratios of land to water. Similarly, the Vorrak possess a large variety of skin tones and cultures. Portions of their land are temperate forests, whereas other distant regions are tropical rainforests or extreme deserts. Some important cities are: * Vor - The largest city on Vorech, it is also considered holy. This is the city where the Church is stationed, and, more importantly, where it is believed the Vorrak first spoke with Vorbek. * Snowhaven - A city-state governed by a monarchy, it is a major trade city. The ruling family is the Winters. * Cogath - A coastal city, specializing in fishing. * Piska - Another major city-state, this city is known for its military strength, having conquered several other city-states. Religion The Vorrak abide by the principles of Vorbekor very strictly - a religious race, and not a very tolerant one. The Vorrak believe that Vorbek, their god, created the world of Vorech for them to live on. They also believe that he created life as a whole - they believe Vorbek is the Creator. They also believe that, upon death, their souls will travel up into the sky, into the clouds, to live for eternity in Vorbek’s paradise. However, those souls as are not seen worthy of enjoying the afterlife would be cast back to Vorech by Vorbek, to undergo reincarnation until they become worthy of entering the afterlife. The practice of Vorbekor took place in holy temples which can be found virtually everywhere on Vorech, of all appearances. Simple wooden churches in small villages, and elaborate stone cathedrals in cities. Each church is headed by a Priest, someone who has studied the Book of Vorbek, the Vorrak’s religious text. The Priest’s job is to simply help people worship the True Lord. But the Church of Vorbekor, as a whole, is headed by the Lord of Priests. He is looked to as not only the leader of the Church, but also the closest individual to Vorbek, and it is believed that the Lord of Priests communicates with Vorbek often, discussing current affairs and issues in Vorech and within the Church. Culture The people of Vorech are extremely religious, their religion thusly playing a major part in their everyday lives. For instance, the Vorrak are expected to visit their church at least thrice a week, and to thank Vorbek often. Any who criticize the Church or do not follow the religion are deemed heretics and executed. Beyond Vorbekor, the people of Vorrak have a culture with many similarities to the Isan’i. It is commonplace for men to become soldiers or Priests, and women to become housewives. The Lord of the Priests is at the top of the social class, right above royalty. Next comes nobility, then the Priests and soldiers. Women are treated somewhat better on Vorech than on Orayi, but they are still rather low in the order, right below Priests and soldiers, in the same class as men who aren’t priests or soldiers (peasants). Then comes prisoners and then slaves (on Vorech there is a difference between enslavement and imprisonment).